Gumball the Genius?
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Gumball gets an A  and what happens when Phineas and Ferb decide to take a visit to his world?
1. The A

Gumball the Genius?

Chapter 1: The A+

It was rather a typical day for Gumball and his brother Darwin as they both sat in Miss Simian's classroom. Gumball was rather quite nervous whether or not he had passed the recent test to as much displeasure, Miss Simian was reluctant to hand over Gumball his grade since he did get an A+.

"As it pains me to say this" said Miss Simian who struggled to give Gumball the paper back, "you passed."

"Ha, an A+!" laughed Gumball to which he leaned over to Darwin, "What did you get?"

"A C-" sighed Darwin as he wasn't thrilled.

Gumball then began to go on a rampage of arrogance showing off his A+ toward mostly everyone in the school, except for Tina Rex who began to chase Gumball after showing the grade.

"How come you got an A and I didn't!" roared Tina Rex.

Gumball dashed through the hallways eventually losing her to which his mother Nicole was there to pick him for the day.

"I see you had an exciting day" said Nicole to which Darwin was reluctant to show his grade, "come on, I don't think you should hide your grade from me."

Darwin ends up shamefully displaying his C- grade to his mother.

"What a C-?" cried Nicole who couldn't believe why her son got that grade.

"But it's really hard!" cried Darwin.

But as Nicole was taking her two sons home for the day, meanwhile in another world, a certain Phineas and Ferb were hanging out in the backyard.

"So Ferb, do you know what you want to do today?" asked Phineas to his brother Ferb.

"Now that you think about it, I always want to go into another world" continued Ferb.

"Hmm, I know exactly what we'll do today" laughed Phineas.

Indeed the two brothers began to build the portal to a random world that they'll travel to. Meanwhile, Candace who was up in her room noticed the two working on the odd portal.

"Hey, you two, stop that racket outside!" cried Candace.

"Hi Candace, we're getting bored so we decided to build a portal to another world" continued Phineas.

"What, oh no you didn't, I'm going to get you two busted for this" laughed Candace as she went off.

"Say, have you seen Perry around?" asked Phineas to Ferb.

"Not recently" continued Ferb.

Perry indeed was on a top secret mission as Agent P, he hopped through a scoot where he was prepared to do his duty for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym.

"Agent P, glad you could make it" said Major Monogram on the big computer screen, "there are rumors that our arch enemy Heinz Doofenshmirtz is planning to drain the power from the main power plants in the tri-state area, we need your help to stop him before he accomplishes the evil deed."

Agent P ends up saluting to Major Monogram and heads off to do his mission, it was just then that Isabella had arrived at Phineas and Ferb's house and noticed the two were working on a portal.

"What's you doing?" asked Isabella to Phineas.

"Making a portal" continued Phineas.

"We were a bit board on what to do next" added Ferb, "so why not travel to another world?"

"Like which world should we travel to?" asked Isabella.

"Hmm, how about this one?" asked Ferb as he selected Gumball's world just by a random choice.

As the trio leaped right in, Candace showed up and noticed the portal.

"Mom won't believe me if I didn't have the right evidence to bust them" said Candace.

She took a deep breath and dived right into the portal and began to chase Phineas and Ferb. But as they came up on the other end, it was just then that Nicole who was driving her two kids home almost ran into them to which she steered the car right out of the way.

"What the heck was that?" cried Nicole.

"Must be an alien!" cried Darwin as he was rather excited with joy.

"I don't think aliens would do that" said Gumball as he rushed out.

"Are you people crazy?" cried Nicole as she ran toward Phineas, Ferb and Isabella as they were likely going to yell at them.

"Hey, this is getting good" said Candace as she ran for cover witnessing how Nicole was giving the trio a tongue lashing that she could use against them.

"Look, we're sorry we nearly caused you an accident" said Phineas.

"An act for an apology, we would like to help make your life better" added Ferb.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I do need some extra help around the house" said Nicole, "come on kids, let's get back into the car with our new guests."

"Ha, time to follow them and bust them" laughed Candace as she hurried to chase them.

Meanwhile back in Phineas and Ferb's world, Perry in his Agent P uniform started to sneak around Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. He ended up landing himself right into a trap setup by Doofenshmirtz himself.

"Ha, I got you Perry the Platypus!" laughed Heinz as Perry was locked in a steel cage, "Now there's nothing that you can really do to stop me from draining the power of the tri-state area."

Agent P then holds up a sign that says "Why?" on it.

"Oh, so you want me to tell you my plan? It's rather simple really I drain the power with my Power-in-Ator machine, and the entire tri-state area will only be forced to use my energy source which is my own power generators that are powerful enough to power the entire tri-state area with an extra expense of course" laughed Heinz.


	2. Anais Being Impressed

Chapter 2: Anais Being Impressed

After the ordeal of meeting with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, Nicole decided to take them home along with Gumball and Darwin. As for Candace, she began to follow them toward the house of the Wattersons where Nicole's husband Richard was waiting along with Anais who had arrived home from school early.

"Who the heck are those three?" asked Anais referring to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

"Hi, I'm Phineas, this is Ferb and this is Isabella, we're here to make your lives easier around here" continued Phineas.

"Are you smart enough to build some robot that'd help my mom do the chores around the place?" asked Anais.

"Certainly, Ferb, we better get started on that robot" said Phineas.

"I'll get to it right away" added Ferb.

As Phineas and Ferb continued to do that, Gumball was getting jealous of the two and wanted to beg toward his mother to do the chores instead.

"Please mom, I can do those chores" said Gumball, "I can even build a better robot than them."

"No you can't you're not smart enough like they are" said Anais.

"Yea" added Isabella.

Gumball was disappointed to which he headed outside the house along with Darwin.

"So, if you two can build a robot will it bring me food?" asked Richard.

"Oh you bet" added Phineas.

"And do the dishes?" continued Nicole.

"I don't see why not?" replied Ferb.

"How about give the house a new paint job?" added Nicole.

"Yep, it'd be able to do that, but we need to build it first" continued Phineas.

"Mom, let them work on their project" said Anais.

As Phineas and Ferb were going to build the Wattersons a robot, Gumball resided outside down in the dumps with Darwin deciding to join along.

"Hey, you look like you're down in the dumps, don't worry, I'll join you, in imitating that look" said Darwin who did just that.

It was just then that Candace caught up with finding the location of the Watterson house.

"Hey, you're that cat person my two brothers got in the car with, right?" asked Candace to Gumball.

"Yea, so what" sighed Gumball who wasn't even insulted by Candace's remarks.

"I need your help to bust my brothers for going into your world, and then get back to mine world and bust them there" continued Candace.

"Sounds like fun!" laughed Darwin who then tried to cheer up his brother.

While Candace was going to do that, meanwhile back in the world that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace belonged to, a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz was prepared to unleash his plan. Heinz had a large ray gun that was labeled as the Power-in-nator that would literally zap the power of the power plant that gave power to the tri-state area.

"Ha, there is no way that you will be getting out of that cage Perry the Platypus, it's a small steel cage that you'd never be able to break free from" laughed Heinz.

Heinz then aimed the large ray gun toward the power plant, and then began to shoot a red beam from the large ray gun to which it began to drain the power of the power plant, and instead convert the power to Heinz's own power generators that were running at maximum speed.

"Yes, yes, my plan is working, soon the tri-state area will be forced to pay expensive fees even more than they are already to Heinz Doofensmirtz's Energy!" laughed Heinz, "All those fools living in the tri-state area would wished that they had paid all of their original expensive taxed bills from either the government or whatever energy company handles the bills."

Agent P realized he needed to act quickly if he wanted to stop Doofenshmirtz. As Doofenshmirtz continued to monitor the amount of power being drained from the power plant, Agent P got out a laser that'd be able to cut through steel quite easily.

"Hey, you can't do that!" cried Heinz who noticed Perry escaping from his cage.

Heinz then leaped right in front of Agent P and tried to tackle him, but Agent P ended up running through Heinz's legs and tying his shoe-laces where Heinz ended up tripping and falling embarrassing himself.

"Ha, it doesn't matter anyway Perry the Platypus, because soon the entire tri-state area will be powerless, and soon my power generators will have all the power it needs to give the tri-state area very expensive power!" laughed Heinz.

Agent P then attempted to rush toward the large ray gun that was draining the power from the power plant, but Heinz ended up tripping Perry and ended up tying up the platypus.

"Ha, I got you for a second time Perry the Platypus, now you will never save the tri-state area from being drained from its power source!" laughed Heinz.

Indeed the entire tri-state area faced a large blackout thanks to Doofenshmirtz's invention, causing a variety of traffic lights across the tri-state area, buildings and other power affiliated inventions to stop working for good.

"Ha, I did it, I did it, I did it, finally I managed to get to a plan that actually worked, one that not even you Perry the Platypus could do a thing about, now what kind of punishment should I bring about to you before I use your stuffed body at a museum I'm prepared to donate to that'd also be soon mine" thought Heinz.

But while Heinz Doofenshmirtz was debating with himself on how to punish Agent P, meanwhile back in Gumball's world, Candace was trying to setup a sting operation and get photos of Phineas and Ferb working with the Wattersons with the help of Gumball and Darwin.

"Time to bust those two" laughed Candace.


	3. The Chore Bot

Chapter 3: The Chore Bot

Phineas and Ferb after a few hours of working on a design had finished the Chore Bot they had created for the Wattersons.

"Whoa, this is very hi-tech, I'm rather impressed" said Nicole.

"Ha, you two are geniuses" added Anais.

"Can that thing scratch my back?" asked Richard.

"It sure can" replied Phineas as he pressed a button on the remote to which the Chore Bot ended up scratching Richard's back.

"Oh yea, that hits the spot nicely" laughed Richard as he could feel the Chore Bot rubbing his back.

"What about those dishes?" asked Nicole, "My husband likes eating so much food when I'm gone."

"Oh, it can get those done immediately" continued Ferb as he then signaled Phineas to press another button on the remote controller.

The Chore Bot after a few more minutes of scratching Richard's back, ended up heading to the kitchen where the Chore Bot promptly began to wash and clean all the dishes that Richard left behind earlier in the day. Meanwhile as the Chore Bot continued to be assigned tasks by Phineas and Ferb, Darwin, Gumball and Candace were outside watching the Chore Bot do its duty.

"Hmm, I think this calls for some drastic measures, we need to show how my two brothers are such failures that they'd want them out" said Candace.

"You mean sabotage the robot?" asked Gumball.

"Precisely" continued Candace.

"But what about showing that Gumball can create the better robot?" asked Darwin.

"I can't create something like that" replied Gumball.

"But I could pretend to be that robot and ruin and destroy the other robot" laughed Darwin.

"Hmm, I'm beginning to like that already" laughed Candace.

While Candace along with Gumball and Darwin were putting their plans into action, back in the tri-state area, the Mayor of Danville, Roger Doofenshmirtz and the mayors of the surrounding cities and towns of the tri-state area had little choice but to come to Heinz's main headquarters to retain their cities and towns' power.

"Well, look who has showed up here, it's my brother who is supposedly doing this to save his own mayoral leadership" laughed Heinz.

"Listen, me and the rest of the mayors in the towns and cities surrounding the tri-state area have no choice, we need power" said Roger as he and the other mayors stepped into the main room.

"Good gentlepeople, since there are some of you who are women that are mayors of their towns or cities present, I hope you brought your suitcases filled with money, once I count how much there is, I'll redistribute the power from my powerful, power generators that I drained the power from" laughed Heinz.

As for Heinz Doofenshmirtz's arch nemesis Perry the Platypus, poor Agent P was locked away in Heinz's personal office as he was stuffed there for a possible later unforeseen punishment. Agent P knew time was running short and he had to get out quickly. But as Agent P was trying to figure a way out, it was just then that Heinz's daughter Vanessa showed up from the back of the office cleaning her father's stuff.

"It sure does suck that my dad took the power from the tri-state area and is paranoid of some platypus like you trying to stop him, well I see no harm in doing this" said Vanessa who didn't seem to mind opening up Perry's cage. Once the cage was opened, Perry quickly scattered out of the cage and headed outside to the main room where Roger and the other mayors within the tri-state area were there to discuss Heinz's demands.

"Listen very closely, I want to make sure this is over at least 10 billion dollars" laughed Heinz as he looked at the suitcase filled with money.

"We'll have to raise taxes for our people to pay up such a high price bill" said Roger.

"Ha, that's what you get, because my power generators are the only power that's in town now" laughed Heinz.

Suddenly Agent P knew this was his chance, the platypus leaped and grabbed the suitcase from Heinz's hand.

"Hey, did you see that, a platypus stole my suitcase!" cried Heinz who knew it was Perry.

"This is absurd!" cried a woman mayor as she was beginning to leave, "At least the Federal government will be the ones that should have bailed us out."

"Come back, I can get the suitcase from that platypus, just watch me!" said Heinz.

Heinz ended up chasing after Perry, to which Perry ended up heading toward Heinz's ray gun to which Agent P ended up reversing the power, pointing at the power plant that it originally targeted, the power generators started to be drained of their power.

"No, look what that Perry the Platypus is doing!" cried Heinz as he couldn't believe his plan was failing.

"I think I'll be taking this suitcase then" laughed Roger as he then grabbed it from Perry and left with the other mayors.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus, you foiled my plan again, no matter I have come up with a Plan B which is the elimination of you!" laughed Heinz.

Heinz then begins to wrestle with Agent P, not even caring that he's destroying part of his own power generators in the process. But while Agent P was trying to squash Heinz Doofenshmirtz, meanwhile, Darwin who had dressed up in cardboard boxes like a robot decided to show off to his mom, sister and father with Gumball introducing him as his "invention".


	4. Sabotaging the Chore Bot

Chapter 4: Sabotaging the Chore Bot

Candace was ready to bust her brothers with helping Gumball and Darwin sabotage the Chore Bot that Phineas and Ferb had built.

"Wow, what an amazing Chore Bot you built" laughed Anais.

"Phineas is indeed the genius he says he is" added Isabella.

"Oh, I'm sure you're right about that" laughed Anais.

Candace along with Gumball and Darwin, who was disguised as the robot that Gumball had built were waiting.

"Alright let's hope this works so that I can bust those two!" laughed Candace.

"Hey everyone, I'm just as smart as they are" said Gumball as he came into the scene with Darwin who was all made out of cardboard with drawn robot face on it and other mechanics.

"No you're not, Phineas and Ferb's Chore Bot can do more than your so-called robot could ever do" said Anais.

"Can that robot of yours scratch my back like the way Phineas and Ferb's Chore Bot can?" added Richard.

"Oh that and more" said Gumball.

"Do I have to scratch our dad's back?" whispered Darwin to Gumball.

"Yes you do" replied Gumball who whispered back.

Darwin was reluctant to follow orders as he could tell hoe smelly his dad was, along with the many hairs on his back. But Darwin did his best in scratching Richard's back.

"Oh yea, that feels good" said Richard.

Poor Darwin, he couldn't stand doing that as he rubbed his own dad's back.

"Can your robot do the chores like cleaning up after you and your brother?" asked Nicole as she felt the so-called robot was really Darwin in disguise.

"Oh you bet" laughed Gumball.

"I cannot take this anymore" whispered Darwin who wasn't happy.

"Just do it and get this over with" said Gumball to which Gumball turned to Phineas and Ferb, "you know it'd be better if your Chore Bot could help out my robot as well."

"That'd be a perfect idea" said Phineas who was unaware of their sinister plan.

"I think we should create another inter dimensional portal for us to get back to our world" said Ferb.

"Right away with that project shouldn't take long, just as much as it should take as long as those two robots doing the chores" continued Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb worked on another inter dimensional portal for them to get back to their own world. Meanwhile in their world, Heinz Doofenshmirtz was furious with how Perry the Platypus foiled his scheme.

"Perry the Platypus I'm going to end you for good!" roared Heinz.

Heinz headed toward his compartment which it was a garage that housed a lawnmower that would be quite deadly for Agent P.

"Ha, I was saving this invention for something, now I'm going to use it, it's called the Perry Shredder!" laughed Heinz.

Agent P tried to escape the Perry Shredder as Heinz drove it around his place, the platypus eventually had to break through the glass windows and use his jetpack to escape.

"Hey, those are very expensive windows!" cried Heinz as he then pressed a button on the Perry Shredder which turned itself into a plane with razors in front of it.

Heinz began to chase Agent P as he was on his jetpack trying to stop the platypus from escaping.

"This won't be Perry the Platypus, I will stop you for good!" laughed Heinz.

But while Heinz continued to chase Perry, meanwhile Darwin was trying to make hostile moves toward the Chore Bot by throwing objects at the Chore Bot which thought it was trash as it picked it up.

"Thank you fellow robot" said the Chore Bot.

"Darn, I thought that would work" said Darwin as the Chore Bot went off.

Darwin then noticed there was something in the back of the Chore Bot that read "Do Not Touch, May Cause the Chore Bot to Go Crazy".

"Looks like it's a good button for me" laughed Darwin who then reached out and pressed the button.

Indeed the Chore Bot went mad, first by targeting Darwin who then got right out of his disguise and began to run for his life. The Chore Bot then began to tear up the place, and eventually found its way downstairs to the rest of the Wattersons.

"What the heck did you do?" cried Nicole.

"I pressed some button behind its back" continued Darwin.

The Chore Bot continued to make a mess and eventually headed outside where Phineas and Ferb were just finished ready to test their inter dimensional portal.

"Now we just need a test subject" said Phineas as he turned it on.

As the two went off to find Anais, the Chore Bot entered the inter dimensional portal first, and back in their world, Agent P soon found himself cornered in an alleyway where Heinz Doofenshmirtz had changed his Perry Shredder back into a lawnmower form ready to end the platypus for good.

"Time to say your last dues Perry" laughed Heinz.

As Heinz was about to move forward, a portal opened up which was the Chore Bot itself as it then attacked the first thing it saw through the portal which just happened to be poor Heinz. It destroyed Heinz's Perry Shredder and began to chase him after that.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus, I almost had you!" cried Heinz as he was running for his life.

Meanwhile back in Gumball's world, Phineas and Ferb ended up inviting Anais to be a test subject not knowing the Chore Bot had already walked through.

"Would you like to visit our world?" asked Phineas.

"I hope there are other smart people like you in your world" replied Anais.

"Ha, I got you three!" laughed Candace as she took a photo of Phineas, Ferb and Anais, "Now I have photographic evidence that you traveled to another world and built one of these portals, you two are going to be so busted!"

Candace ends up dashing off into the portal back to her world with her supposed evidence.

"I want you and your two friends out of here!" cried Nicole as she escorted Isabella out of the house.

"Don't worry, we're on our way home anyway" said Phineas, "I hope we had a good impression on you."

As the trio stepped into the portal excluding Anais since her mother refused to let her walk through the portal, the trio ended up finding Perry in his normal platypus form.

"Hey, there's Perry, how did you get so far off from home?" asked Phineas as he picked up Perry and headed home.

Meanwhile Candace ended up running into her mother Linda who came home from shopping.

"Mom, mom, guess what Phineas and Ferb did!" said Candace as she showed her the photo of Phineas, Ferb and Anais.

"Oh, that's nice sweetie, you took them to an amusement park, how nice of you, I hope it wasn't expensive" said Linda to which Candace couldn't believe the obvious response from her mother.

"Hi Candace, we found Perry wondering around, we're going into the backyard" said Phineas.

As for poor Candace it was utter defeat in spite of the obvious evidence she had given to her mother. Back in the backyard it was rather peaceful for Perry and the others to which the scene itself ends from there.


End file.
